


Looking for Support

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Not a story. Just looking for some support. (It made me add a fandom).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Looking for Support

I’ve been feeling really depressed and anxious. For those of you who’ve been through the same thing: what helped you get out of the funk?   
Thanks. :) 


End file.
